That Girl
by they've named me momma
Summary: Carolyn and Emmett start off as friends, and then become more. I owe all of this story to Stephenie Meyer. This is rated T for the first 8 chapters, it changes to M after that. I hope you enjoy and please review me. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Sunny Day

All things related to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copywrite infringement is intended by the author.

That Girl

1 Sunny Day

God, it was beautiful today. That was not a statement that people got to say very often in the small town of Forks, Washington. It either rained or looked like it was about to rain just about every single day of the year here. But today....today was nice. The sun was out, it was clear, a blue sky and no clouds. Not yet, anyways.

And, it was a Saturday to boot! I had gotten up early and Mike had driven his car over and we had washed our cars, side by side, in my driveway. We listened to music and had our normal chit chat about school, which girl he wanted to ask out this particular week, and normal family stuff.

Mike Newton had been my next door neighbor my entire life. Our parents had been friends in high school(good old Forks High), and after college, they had all moved back to their home town. The houses that we lived in were the houses that our parents had bought and moved into when both of our Moms were pregnant with us. So, quite literally, Mike and I had known one another since even before we were born. Our parents had been really good friends, and Mike's Mom gave birth to Mike 2 days before my Mom had my sister and I. For quite a long time, we had 1 big birthday party for the three of us. We had all of the same friends since we were in the same school, and Forks was not big enough to have more than 1 class for each grade in elementary school. For me, Mike was the closest thing to a brother that I would ever have.

Mike had felt more for my sister, though. He and Catherine were very much in love. Always, it seemed. Even before they were old enough to know the meaning of the word, Mike and Catherine were always together. Our parents were thrilled. Everyone was happy.

"Hey Care! Remember when my Dad tried to teach you to drive a stick shift?" Mike yelled, laughing already at the memory.

His Dad had been the only one of our parents who had a manual transmission in their car. Well, not a car really, a huge 4 wheel drive truck that easily could have been entered into one of those Monster Truck shows. So, he had volunteered once all three of us had mastered the automatic transmissions to show us on his truck. Mike and Catherine had easily mastered it. (didn't they always?) I, on the other hand, had successfully plowed down two small trees and ended up in complete embarrassment and tears and swore that I would just have to always have an automatic car.

"Yeah, ha ha ha! Go ahead and laugh at the last girl ever allowed to drive the truck!"

"Yeah, you've got that right. Dad never even let my Mom drive it after that crying fit you had in the middle of the street!" Mike said. He got quiet then, remembering the day. We had all just turned 16. Mike and Catherine had gone out on a date that night, and he didn't know it, but I knew that had been the night when they both lost their virginity. Catherine had told me that they had talked about it, and they had decided they were ready. It wasn't really much of a shock. After all, they had been dating one another forever. Everyone knew they were in love. I think most people assumed they had already done it. Everyone assumed they would one day get married and probably live in one of our houses, and Mike would take over for their family's store.

That next day, Catherine had told me all about it. I didn't ask for any details, it was too gross to think about Mike in that way for me. To me, he was a big brother, not a lover. But Catherine was completely in love with him. She was literally glowing when we woke up the next day and got dressed. She told me about the night while we got ready, we were going shopping with our Mom. I said the required ohs and ahs and smiled and I was genuinely happy for her. At least one of us had a boyfriend.

So, after telling her to calm down and get that stupid grin off of her face, we walked downstairs.(I was afraid our Mom would guess that something was up right away, but she didn't say anything other than asking about the date and did they have fun.) I guess I was the only one who could see the difference in Cath, but then, I was her twin. We always knew when things were good or not with one another without really needing a lot of words.

We were going to Port Angeles for the day. My Mom decided we needed new boots and I needed some new running shoes. Of course, we knew we would not stop at boots. Catherine mentioned casually that Homecoming would be soon, and maybe we could look at dresses. My Mom was all over that suggestion. Nothing pleased her more than shopping for her girly girl daughter for a Homecoming dress.

Mom asked if I thought I would need a dress, too? That was her nice way of letting me know that she would love to buy me a dress, but she wondered if I would ever wear it and actually attend a school dance. I hadn't been to any of them yet, and my plan was to keep my record clean. None of the boys in school were anything more than friends to me, and they seemed to feel the same. And really, that was OK. I had a lot of good friends and we had some really good times together. It wasn't like I was lonely or anything.

Mike and Catherine always included me in their plans. I didn't always go along with them, of course. (case in point the night before! lol). I told my Mom that I probably wouldn't need a dress, and she said , "OK, honey...you just let me know when that changes." My Mom and Dad had given up on me wanting to date. Of course, I don't see how any boy would ever measure up next to Mike Newton, in their eyes, anyways. He was their future son-in-law. They probably already discussed wedding plans between themselves, the two Moms, at least.

Catherine and I played rock, paper, scissors for shotgun. Yes, I know...childish. But, we could happily agree on stuff if we did it this way, so it was very common to see us from across a room at school or at home suddenly shooting out our hands in one of the three shapes. People would just sort of laugh and then go about their business again.

Cat won that day. So, I climbed into the back of the Suburban and got comfy for the hour long ride to the city. "City" may have been stretching the truth a bit, but it was the closet thing to a city compared to Forks. It had a few department stores, a few restaurants, a movie theater, and a nice waterfront area.

We started the drive to Port Angeles. Mom asked us about things in school, Cat answered most of the questions. She asked me about the track team schedule and when and where were the meets that she and Dad and Cat could go to. I was the only girl on the school's track team. I had always liked to run, and once I entered Forks High, mysteriously the Calculus teacher and track coach, Mr. Berns, knew all about me. I finally got it out of my Dad that he had spoken to Mr. Berns and told him how much I liked to run and wouldn't it be great to get Carolyn involved in a school sport? That conversation had happened over the summer before we started 9th grade, and Coach Berns had me all signed up and ready for practice on day 1.

I wasn't all that upset that my Dad had done it. I would have liked to have known about it beforehand, but really, track was my favorite part of school.

We only had 6 members, and four of the guys had been friends forever and the other one had moved to Forks the previous year. He was really quiet, but he was a great long distance runner and he and I trained together the most. Well, that sort of implies that we actually spoke to one another. We didn't. It was more of a, "hey, want to do a 5 or a 10 today?". That was Emmett's way of asking did I want to run 5 or 10 miles and whatever I decided was fine with him. I'd answer, and then once we were ready to go, pretty much nothing was heard from either of us except for the occasional grunt or slurp from me as I drank water or dodged a rock or something in my path. Emmett never drank water, he hardly seemed to break a sweat. He never had trouble pacing his stride to go right over rocks or holes in his way.

Too bad Emmett Cullen did not know I existed beyond the track team. Too bad he did not know I was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2 That Day

**2 That Day**

We were on the highway when it happened. A big truck headed the opposite way had a tire blow out. It made a huge popping sound and then all I heard was screeching and metal grinding onto something. The truck driver tried to swerve to miss us, but there was nowhere else for him to go. He slammed head-on into our truck, killing himself, my Mom and Catherine instantly.

I do not remember the crash itself. I did wake up before the ambulance and police arrived. I was literally smashed between the back of my seat and Catherine's seat was pressed against my chest, with Catherine still buckled into it. I couldn't move, and everything in my body hurt. There was no sound at all.

I remember looking at Catherine's hair, and I knew from the mangle of the truck in front of us that she was gone. I looked at my Mom, too. I'm glad now that I could not see their faces, just the backs of their heads. The face I could see was an unfamiliar one. The driver of the truck was looking directly at me, with dead eyes. He had a look of surprise on his face, almost like I could hear him scream, "oh shit!", as he realized he was going to hit us.

Like I said, it seemed like that lasted forever, but in reality it could not have been more than a few minutes. I heard screaming then, but couldn't see who it was. Another car had been behind us and had seen the whole accident. It was a teacher from the elementary school, and she called 911 right away. She was the one who had been screaming...screaming to see if anyone was still alive.

Chief Swan and another police officer arrived with the ambulances and firetrucks right behind them. The first person I saw was Chief Swan. He climbed up onto the side of the truck and quickly looked over everyone. Mine were the only eyes open and alive, and he said, "Don't worry...you're going to be OK. Help is here, OK?". I blinked my eyes at him for my answer...I couldn't find any words. He yelled out to the firemen to get the saws and chains. "One alive, three dead!", he yelled at them. I kept looking at him, thinking about that statement. 1 alive, me. 3 dead, Mom, Cat and the other driver. He climbed back up and asked me, "Honey? Can you blink once if you're Catherine, twice if you're Carolyn?". I almost laughed. I must have had an odd expression on my face, because he kind of smiled and said, "You know I can never tell you two apart, honey. Not since day 1."

I blinked, slowly, two times.

He said, "OK, Carolyn. We're going to get you out now, OK?"

The next thing I remember was the hospital. I blacked out when the truck started moving when they ripped it open to get to me and the others. I had 2 broken ankles, a fractured pelvis, internal bleeding, a concussion, and so many stitches the doctors admitted they lost count. The first person I saw when I awoke was Chief Swan. He had walked by and stuck his head in just as I opened my eyes. He came in and said, "Hey there. I'll go call your Dad right now, OK? You're going to be OK, Carolyn. It's all going to be OK."

My Dad came in with the Dr. I didn't say much, and they both thought maybe the concussion was worse than the xrays had shown. I finally asked, "Dad...did you already have the funeral?" . I had no idea how long I had been there, in this bed. My worst fear was that the funeral was over and I had not even had a chance to really say goodbye to my Mom and sister.

He sucked in his breath and said, "No...I wanted to wait for you."

The next few weeks are pretty much a blur. There was a funeral. Actually, there were two. One was in Forks and one was in Olympia, where the other driver was from. I was in a wheelchair for the funeral, but was released form the hospital. I had a full time nurse with me at home for the first 6 weeks. You can't really move much with a broken pelvis, and my Dad was the last person that I wanted to help me shower and go to the bathroom. I think he felt the same.

After a few weeks, I kept up with my schoolwork at home. My teachers took turns bringing me assignments to the house and they taped their lectures. I usually did my school stuff late at night. It was easier for me to put on my headphones and listen to the lectures and hear my friends ask questions and sound so normal when I was alone. I didn't realize until a few weeks into this routine that much of the time, silent tears were falling down my cheeks as I listened to the school day. It upset my Dad to see me cry, but I couldn't help it. It had to come out of me one way or another. My heart felt dead.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Normal?

**3 Back to Normal?**

It was quiet in the house now, too quiet. My Dad was not one for a lot of talk, and I had always been the quiet one. Now we were faced with a lot of silence. It sounds harder than it was. Neither of us really wanted to talk much, we were just surrounded with memories all of the time. We clung to one another for support, but didn't talk about it.

The accident happened the first week of October, and by mid November I was back on my feet. I could only walk a short distance before needing to sit back down, but I no longer needed the nurse's care. I wanted to do a cartwheel the first time I took a shower by myself again. But, I didn't...I didn't want to push myself too fast. I settled for a silent high five to the mirror, in my mind I was high fiving Cat.

My Dad was worried about returning to work. He is an airline pilot based out of Port Angeles. His routine before the accident had been to leave on Monday morning and come home Friday at noon. He flew the short distance "hopper" flights in and out of the Port Angeles airport mainly back and forth to Seattle or Portland. It was there that passengers could then connect to another bigger airline and travel on to their destination.

Now he did not quite know what to do. He had a sixteen year old daughter home alone now. One night at dinner, I asked him when he was going back to work. He kind of smiled a little and said, "hmmm, are you reading my mind, Care?". I had no idea what he meant.

He had been trying to think of a way to start the conversation himself. He had a bunch of plans in his mind, for how to take care of me while he was gone. One plan was to hire a live-in housekeeper. Another plan was to move to Port Angeles and then he would be home every night. I vetoed both.

First of all, I was sixteen, not six. "I do not need a babysitter, Dad. I can perfectly well get up, get ready for school, drive to school and make it home everyday without any help. Especially help from a stranger."

As for moving, well, that was completely out of the question. I did not speak of Mom or Catherine much, but that night I did. "This house has Mom and Cat all over it. I'm not ready to leave them yet. I may never be. Can you honestly imagine packing up the house and moving, Dad? I can't. I can't even make myself move Catherine's clothes over inside our dressers. I think we need to stay here. I know I need to stay here, Daddy." I was crying by this point, and he came to me and hugged me. He was crying as well. He said we would figure it out, he would do whatever I needed him to do to help make it better.

In the end, we came to a decision that we were both comfortable with. We would keep the house, and he would go back to work to his old schedule. I would check in with Mike's parents each and every day. I wasn't ready to go back to school yet due to my legs, but the plan was for me to return to school after Christmas break. So until then, I would continue with my home schooling routine and check in with the Newton's everyday and have dinner over there a few nights a week. My Dad would call every night at 7PM. He had an alarm system installed and insisted I learn to shoot. It was kind of fun, but I doubted if I would actually be able to ever fire a gun towards a person. He was satisfied when I passed my gun safety class and could arm and de-arm the alarm from my room with the remote control panel. The Newton's all knew the code, too.

I knew he had spoken to Chief Swan as well, telling him the plans and to ask that an extra patrol go down our street now at night. I'm sure the Chief was probably thrilled. It's not like Forks was a high crime area, so now at least the night shift at the police station had a ⌠job■ to do.

So, the week before Thanksgiving of that year, my Dad returned to flying and we began our new way of life together. I had never disliked being alone before, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself and the house. It sort of felt like I was an adult, living on my own. Except, of course, for when Mike or his Mom or Dad would come over and check on me.

We were doing OK, my Dad and I. We talked every night and eventually we were able to talk about Mom and Catherine and remember the good times and not cry quite so much. We received a rather large settlement from the driver's insurance policy, and Dad put it into an account for my college. I knew he already had an account set up for both Cat and I. He made the arrangements to combine them into one new account, along with the settlement money. I think I have enough in that account to go an Ivy League college one day. Too bad my grades are not like Cat's were. She was the one who would have used that money better than I.

I was going to spend Thanksgiving with the Newton family. I had seen them a lot, but I realized that morning when I was getting ready to walk over that I really had not spoken to Mike very much. Not about Cat. I got dressed and walked downstairs(very slowly), and decided it was too early to head over just yet. I sat down at the kitchen table and drank my new addiction, coffee.

Just then, I heard a knock and the door opened. Mike yelled out, "Hey, it's just me!".

"Hey! I'm in the kitchen! Am I late already? I thought your Mom said 11?", I answered back to him as he walked in.

"Naw, 11 is good. I just thought I'd come over and hang out while she goes crazy stuffing the turkey and baking."

"Hi", I said to him, now that he was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi yourself", he answered.

He came in and sat down, and looked around the kitchen. He said he had missed coming over, but he had been afraid to come over. "Afraid? Why afraid? Too many memories here?", I asked.

"Yep. Too many memories. Everywhere I look here, I keep seeing Cat. How she would sit on the counter and swing her legs over the edge. How she would sit criss-crossed on the couch. Just how she was here, you know?".

Yes, I knew. I knew how much it hurt to not hear her breathing in her sleep anymore. I knew how much I missed having to share a bathroom with her. I knew how I wished to God I could play rock, paper,scissors with her again. I knew. All I said was, "Yeah....I know."

He immediately got up and came over to my side of the table and grabbed me into a huge bear hug. I didn't realize I had started to cry while I was thinking about my response to him. He hugged me hard and said, "I miss her so much. I can't imagine what it's like for you, Care." He sat down next to me, holding my hands inside of his.

"It's getting easier, a little bit. I still have days where I don't think she's gone and I turn to tell her something, and then I remember.....

"How is school? Do people still talk about her? I don't think I can talk about her much yet...when I go back, I mean", I said to him.

"No, nobody really says anything anymore. It might be hard when you first come back, but everyone is really happy you're coming back, Care. Really, they're excited to see you again and have it be a little back to normal." Not that anything would be normal again. Not now that the one girl he was madly in love with was gone forever. But, he didn't want to tell that to Carolyn. She'd been through much worse. He couldn't imagine being with his Mom and sister, dead in the same car. Seeing them dead. The funeral had been closed caskets. His Dad had told him it was because they should be remembered the way we knew them, not the way they died. He knew what that meant. It meant that Mrs. Thomas and Cat were so badly hurt in the crash that they couldn't be seen anymore, not by anyone other than Dr.'s and police, anyways.

"How are you doing, Carolyn? Are you feeling better, your legs and all? Does it still hurt?", Mike asked me.

"I'm better, thanks, Mike. I'm been off the pain meds for a while now. The Dr. told me I should be able to run again one day. They just have to do more xrays to make sure everything is completely healed. As for the scars, well, they're growing on me, I guess." That was my attempt at a joke. Luckily, Mike laughed and said he kinda liked the new me.

Then he said, "At least now I'll know who is who....". The words just hung there in the air between us. I reached for his hand and then I was comforting him. We sat there together for a while, just holding hands, in silence. I eventually said we should probably go on over to his house and help his Mom. He agreed and helped me up. He decided it was safer to carry me through the snow to his house, not wanting to risk any falls. We went in and I ended up helping his Mom peel apples for a pie and Mike kept sneaking in and eating them.

All in all, it was a nice Thanksgiving. Everyone tried really hard to stay cheerful, and we were all successful. We had shared many Thanksgiving dinners together before, as two families. This one was much quieter, but I was very thankful to have the Newton family still in my life.


	4. Chapter 4 Holidays

**4 Holidays**

My Dad was home for the week of Christmas and we debated on staying home or not. He thought maybe we should go away and not force our way through the holiday. I agreed and he made all of the plans. He decided on a warm, sunny beach, and we were gone the whole week. It was nice, a new place, nobody looking at me with sad eyes, nobody thinking of what happened. A tan was all we brought back with us, and we both felt really good. It had been a long time since I could say that.

When we came back, he had to work New Years Eve and Day to make up for being gone for Christmas. I talked to Mike and he told me about a party everyone was going to. The Cullen family, who had moved into town last year, were having a New Years Eve party and had invited almost the whole school, it seemed. Mike thought it would be good for me to go and see all of our friends before school started back up. Sort of a nice way to ease me back into life. I wasn't exactly sold on the idea of going to a huge party, but Mike talked me into it. He said the Cullens were still really quiet, and he thought this party was their way of trying to make more friends or something. I had not seen or talked to Emmett at all since the accident, and I realized that I kind of missed the big, quiet guy. I had never spoken to any of his siblings. We didn't have any of the same classes, and I wasn't one to just walk up and talk to new people. Cat had talked to one of the sisters before, but that was it.

So, New Years Eve came and I found myself getting ready. I chose black pants, black low heeled boots, and a light green fuzzy sweater that I loved. I even took the time to do something with my hair. Mike got there around 8PM and I actually caught him look me up and down. I immediately panicked and thought something must be wrong. He never looked at me like that...like he was checking me out. He let out a whistle and said, "Whoa! Carolyn, you look great!".

"Really? You don't have to say that..I just thought I would try to look nice since I'm seeing everyone tonight."

"No...I mean it, Care. You look awesome! It's nice to see you looking like you again. No casts, no bandages, no bruises, and a smile on your face", Mike said. He was smiling as he said it and I thought to myself, "Same goes for you, Mike. Maybe we're both coming back to being ourselves again."

He drove us in his car. I realized once we were on the road that I had no idea where we were going. Mike seemed to not exactly know either, because I saw him take out an invitation with a map. I picked it up and turned on the light to read it. It was a really nice invitation, heavy paper, elegant printing. Not your average Forks High School party.

"_Please join us in celebrating the New Year.  
The Cullen Residence New Years Eve 7PM- ?"_

"The Cullen family.... so tell me, any new news or gossip I should know? I haven't seen Emmett in forever, and I don't think I even remember what the others' names are", I admitted.

"Well, the Dad is a Dr. at the hospital, his wife doesn't work. They have 5 the kids. Two of them are their own kids, they're Edward and Alice. 11th and 10th grade. The other 3 are adopted nephews and nieces or friends of the family or something. I'm not really clear on it all, some sort of family stuff went down and the Dr. and his wife adopted Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett is in 11th grade, Jasper and Rosalie are twins and are seniors.

We were pretty shocked when everyone got the invites for this party. They're not very talkative, don't exactly "blend" in at school, you know. But, hey, they're hosting this party to probably try to break the ice, and I'm pretty sure everyone who is in town will be there tonight."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Make sure you stay with me until I know it's OK...you know, I don't want to be bombarded with attention or questions, K?".

"Oh don't worry! I already told everybody to lay low and not attack you....".

I silently glared at him. "You already told everyone I was going? Ugh...". The last thing I wanted was to be the center of anyone's attention.

He smiled and shook his head. "Same old Care. Don't want any attention and then you go and and make yourself beautiful."

I was shocked. Me? Beautiful? Did Mike Newton just call me beautiful? Maybe he was the one with the concussion.

We were looking for the turn off to their drive, and Mike was driving really slow for him. I looked ahead and said , "umm, I think we found it."

Up ahead, off to the right, a thickly treed narrow road was lit up like an amusement park with thousands of white lights. He let out a low whistle and said, "Yep, I think this is it all right."

We turned and drove slowly down the twisting drive. It went for almost a mile, and the lights were amazing. There was fresh snow on the ground and it sparkled in all of the lights. The house was no less amazing. A huge, three story rectangular house with more lights at each window. The double doors had gigantic Christmas wreaths hung on them.

We were not the first to arrive. There were two men in charge of valet parking all of the cars. Valet parking for a high school party???? Who the heck were these people?

Mike pulled up in front of the steps to the doors, and the valet guy opened my door and helped me out while Mike handed the other guy his keys. He filled out a small form with his name and license plate number, and he walked around to take my arm and lead me towards the stairs. Stairs were still a bit difficult for me, it usally took me about 30 minutes to go up or down the stairs at home. And sometimes, I just sat down and went down on my butt. After I winced and made a face after climbing the first step, Mike stopped and asked me if I was OK.

All of a sudden, there were arms around me, lifting me up effortlessly and carrying me up the remaining steps. By the time I was being put back down onto my own legs, I looked up and was faced with the most gorgeous, smiling face. He looked down at me, and said softly, "Are you OK? I was wondering if the steps would be too difficult for you or not, so I was waiting to make sure you made it inside safely."

"Umm, thank you. How are you Emmett? It's good to see you again", I said. I probably sounded like an idiot.

Suddenly Mike was there again, by my side. He looked a bit....upset.

"Cullen", he said. It was more of a statement than a greeting.

I looked back to Emmett, but he was turning away, leaving. He said a curt, "welcome, Newton". And he was gone. I thought maybe I saw a quick glance to me once before he walked away, but I couldn't be sure.

"What was that about? Are you and Emmett fighting?", I asked Mike. I was confused, he hadn't mentioned any animosity towards Emmett. Why were they practically glaring at one another just then?

"It's fine...I'm sorry. I just told you not two minutes ago that I would take care of you, and then Cullen swoops in and is the one to help you up the stairs. I was just embarrassed, is all," he said. He did look like he was sorry. I thought it was a little funny that he was sad he didn't get to carry me up some stupid steps.

"Oh, it's OK, Mike. I was just worried there was something going on that I didn't know about. And hey, I'm almost positive you'll be able to carry me somewhere some other time, OK?, I said, joking. I jabbed him in the arm and walked inside, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5 The Party

**5 The Party**

All of a sudden,right after we had walked inside and were taking off our coats, I heard a squeal and running feet. In that same instant, arms grabbed me and Jessica Stanley, a girl from school, was telling me how much she had missed me and blah blah blah. I tried to gently extract myself from her arms, and said, "Hi, Jessica! Great to see you, too!" with as much gusto as I could muster. I tried to keep a smile on my face and Mike reminded Jessica that maybe I needed to breathe again. She quickly dropped her arms and took a step back and apologized, looking embarrassed that she may have hurt me. I assured her I was fine, and asked her how she was. This launched her into a 20 minute dialogue on her life. Mike disappeared. I smiled and nodded appropriately at her story, silently throwing daggers at the back of Mike Newton's head. Jessica was nice enough, but she had never been a close friend of mine or Cat's. She was very interested in gossip and wanted to get the scoop on people before anyone else could.

Mike was happily chatting with Lauren. Everyone seemed to make their way over to Jessica and I throughout the night. It was good to see everyone again. And everyone seemed truly happy to see me again, too. The entire high school semeed to be there, and I think every single person made a stop by me at some point. It was fun to see everyone again, and not one person mentioned Cat or the accident, for which I was relieved.

I forgot about standing for so long and suddenly I felt that familiar pain starting in my hips. I was not going to say anything and ruin the night, so I just tried to find a different position that was more comfortable. There wasn't one.

Then, a short girl with spiky black hair came over and held out her hand to me. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Carolyn. I'm really glad you came to the party, are you having fun? Have you eaten? You need a soda. Come over here and let's sit so we can get to know one another!"

And then, we were sitting on a huge overstuffed couch and she had a soda and a plate of food for me. She moved so fast, I felt like she had hit the fast forward button and I was stuck on pause. I took one sip of the soda and she leaned in and asked me if I felt better sitting down. I looked at her and smiled and said, "Yes, thank you".

Had she seen me wince or look like I was in pain? No one else seemed to notice. But everyone was looking at us now, me sitting here with this Cullen pixie. I didn't care, she was so friendly and nice and bubbly. I found myself finally relaxing and not having to remember to smile, Alice was so funny. She was asking me questions about people, looking intrigued by the Forks history of who dated who and when and why they had broken up. Alice had a million questions, and I seemed to have a million answers. I had never spoken to her before tonight, and yet I felt like this was someone who I could be really good friends with. I wished that I had said hi or something to her before now.

I asked her some questions, too. Where had they moved from? Was her family liking Forks? I found out that they had moved here from Chicago and were liking the quiet town so far. She briefly pointed out each member of her family in the room. Edward was over by the stereo with Rosalie and Jasper, choosing the next Cd's for the party. Emmett was standing by the windows in the back of the room, and when I looked over where she motioned, he was staring right at me. I quickly looked down and blushed....why was he staring at me? Alice kind of giggled and looked over towards him once again, but when I looked back up, he was gone.

Alice continued on with her funny stories and kept trying to get me to eat. I really wasn't very hungry, but the food must have been good because it was quickly disappearing off of the buffet tables. I told Alice she didn't have to stay here with me...if she needed to go check on the party, I would be fine. "Actually....I should go check on the food situation. It seems to be gone and I thought I had ordered plenty. I'm just going to go run into the kitchen and I'll be right back, OK? Stay put and stay off your feet!". And with that, she pecked me on the cheek and was gone.

As I sat and sipped my soda, a man and a woman walked over towards me. They were, quite frankly, beautiful people. I don't know who was more gorgeous, the man or the woman. They were both blond, lean, model-like figures. The woman looked a bit more softer than the man, but she was still one of those women who would definitely get second and third looks.

They stopped at the couch where I was sitting and smiled down at me. I smiled back and said hello. Who were these models and why were they in Forks was all that went through my mind.

"Hello, you're Carolyn Thomas, aren't you?", asked the man. "I'm so glad you could join us tonight. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme."

Ohhhhhh...the parents. These people are parents? They looked like they were maybe 30 years old. And they had high school aged kids? Hmm, oh well....who am I to judge, right?

"Oh, hi!", I said, smiling back at them. "Yes, I'm Carolyn. The party is amazing, your home is really beautiful."

"Thank you, that always means a lot to me to hear that people enjoy being in our home as much I do", Esme Cullen said.

"Have you met all of our family yet? I saw you and Alice chatting, but she can tend to monopolize a person", Mr. Cullen said, laughing. His eyes crinkled up just a little bit as he laughed. Bright, clear eyes. They were hard to not stare at, they were so gorgeous.

"I just met Alice so far. And Emmett I know from cross country at school. He helped me up the outdoor steps, but we didn't really get a chance to talk much." What an understatement. Yes, your huge, gorgeous son lifted me in his arms and carried me up a few steps and I would have gladly just stayed there all night long, but he decided to go enjoy the party instead.

"Ahhhh, that sounds like Emmett! I hope you don't mind, but I had asked your Dr. at the hospital what your current status was with walking and such. Dr. Cole mentioned that you were walking, but not for long distances, so I mentioned that to Emmett, Edward and Jasper. I wanted to make sure if you came tonight, that they would keep an eye out in case you needed any help...we have a few stairs here, as you can see." He was smiling, but looking apologetic all at once. He was worried that I would be offended that he had asked about my legs?

"You're a doctor at the hospital! That's right, Mike mentioned that. No, I don't mind at all, in fact, thank you for thinking of that. That was very thoughtful", I said. Still smiling....what was with these people that made me smile so much?

"OH, speak of the devil.... Emmett!", Esme called out. Emmett had been walking towards Alice, who was now talking with the caterers at the end of one of the food tables. Emmett looked up at us, and changed directions and came over.

"You needed me?", he asked. He was talking to Esme, but he was looking at me.

"It's almost time. Should we have Carlisle announce for everyone to get their coats and head out to the deck?", Esme asked.

Carlisle said that was a great idea and nodded to me and headed over towards the stereo. Esme asked me if I needed help getting my coat, to which I replied no, I was OK. I wondered what was happening outside?

Emmett was still standing there, and I smiled and said hello. He smiled and took my hand and replied,"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. I didn't really get a chance to say hello before. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I was stunned. Oh my God...he didn't remember me? He honestly does not know that he has run over 75 miles or so with me? I must start talking more, I chastised myself. I am an idiot. He is so gorgeous and beautiful and wonderful. He wore black pants, a snug, cream colored sweater and had short black hair that was just the tiniest bit wavy on top.

Was I ogling him? I realized then, that we were still holding hands and he doesn't remember me.

Suddenly he laughed, and said, "Carolyn! I'm joking!!!!! Of course I know who you are, you goof!". He was laughing, really laughing now. His eyes crinkled the same as Dr. Cullen's had.

"Oh! I'm so relieved...I panicked there for a minute! How have you been? Are you still on the team?", I asked, smiling and kind of a relaxed giggle escaping from me.

"Oh yeah, still on the team. Although I miss my old partner." He winked at me and then continued, "So, want to get your coat? You won't get the same effect of what Carlisle planned if you stay inside", he said.

"And what has he planned?", I asked. And will you be there? Next to me? Holding my hand? (he was still holding my hand...he was holding my hand!!!!!)

He laughed and said something about it being a surprise and not being allowed to share. He helped me up and said he would see me in a few minutes, and then walked away.

I was still watching him walk away when Mike came over and handed me my jacket. He had gone to grab mine when he got his. "I wonder what's up? Did Cullen tell you what was going on outside?", Mike asked.

"No...he said it was a surprise. What do you think it is?".

"I guess there's only one way to find out. Jess! Lauren! Over here, we're coming!", Mike yelled out to Jessica and Lauren. They were getting their coats on nearer to the foyer.

"Hey Mike!", yelled Jessica. "Come on! Let's go see what's happening at midnight. I looked over towards a wall that had a large clock on it, and noticed that it was almost midnight. 11:55PM, to be exact. Hmm, maybe confetti or something?

We walked over to where the girls were standing and Carlisle announced it was time for everyone to get a spot on the deck and look towards the river. People started moving quickly then, and Mike and Jessica and Lauren joined the crowd and headed to the left. I walked over and then sighed. The deck was a second story deck, it seemed. Everyone was climbing a flight of stairs and disappearing out through huge, glass doors to the outside. Just as I lifted one leg to start the process, I heard a voice very close to my left ear say, "Oh no, you don't!". And then, arms were around me again. These weren't the same arms, though. This was Edward. This Cullen was tall, lean and had tousled, copper colored hair that always seemed to hang into one eye. He was up the stairs so fast I barely had time to blink.

I smiled and thought of what Dr. Cullen had said earlier, about the boys watching out for me. "Thank you, Edward", I said. He smiled back down at me and headed up the stairs. Just then, Mike was coming back down. He stopped short in front of us and said, "Oh, Care! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about the stairs and you. You OK ?" he said, hurriedly. He was looking from me to Edward as if to ask, are you OK in the arms of yet another Cullen? I smiled at him and said, "Sure, I'm fine. Go on ahead, Mike! I'll see you out there."

Edward kind of chuckled when Mike accepted that answer so quickly and literally sprinted back up the stairs. "I guess he's in a hurry", I laughed. I saw Mike run over to Jessica Stanley's side, and he put his arms around her. I guess Mike was moving on, moving on to Jessica.

He carried me the rest of the way up the last few stairs and gently set me back down at the top. He motioned towards the doors, and said, "and here is where I leave you", and did a little bow and hand wave to me. I laughed and then watched as he walked over to Bella Swan, a girl in my class that had moved to town last year to live in Forks with her father, Chief Swan. They kissed briefly and smiled at one another. Bella waved to me and then they headed outside.

So, Mike and Jessica. Edward and Bella. Who else was a new couple this year, I wondered?


	6. Chapter 6 Fireworks

**6 Fireworks**

I headed over towards the doors and zipped up my coat and pulled my hood up. I had one of those big, downy on the inside, waterproof on the outside winter coats on that immediately made anyone in it look like a big marshmellow. Well, a short, big marshmellow, in my case. I walked out and just then, the lights went out inside the house and on the deck. A few excited screams and squeals erupted from the crowd. Then, a big boom was heard overhead. Fireworks! The Cullens' surprise was that they had arranged for fireworks to be done at midnight!

"Happy New Year, Carolyn", I heard right next to me. I jumped a little bit at the surprise. I turned my head and saw Emmett standing right next to me.

"Happy New Years, Emmett. This is awesome. I love fireworks", I said with a smile. You could see my breath in the air.

"Cool. Yeah, it was Esme's idea...she likes fireworks, too." He was looking up at the sky, with a slight smile on his face.

He turned to me and said, "You know, it's tradition to kiss at midnight. Would that be OK?".

I don't know what exactly came over me, but I knew the answer was a definite yes. I reached up and held his face in my hands and he leaned down towards me and we kissed. His lips were so soft, so sweet tasting. This kiss was making me lightheaded. We silently kissed and he nuzzled my nose with his until he pulled away and said, "Are you OK, Care?".

I was perfectly OK. I did feel a little wobbly, but still absolutely OK. More than OK. "I'm good....why?", I asked.

"I think you stopped breathing for a bit?", he smiled. He was still bending down to me, my hands still on his face. His cheeks felt cool and I noticed he did not have a coat on.

I smiled and laughed. "Oh, umm, maybe?", I laughed. He stood up and held my hands in his, still looking down towards me.

He turned me around and held me from behind, wrapping his arms around me. He rested his head on top of my hood and we watched the remaining fireworks. It felt nice, leaning there against him. I felt safe. I felt at peace. I felt...happy.


	7. Chapter 7 More Fireworks

**7 More Fireworks**

The fireworks went on for at least 15 minutes or so. Really, it was an amazing show that was fitting for any city 4th of July celebration or something. As the finale ended, everyone clapped and cheered. I had forgotten how much I loved fireworks, and I really wanted to say thank you to Mrs. Cullen. I turned around and asked Emmett if he knew where his Mom was. He said, "Sure, she's right over there", motioning to the wooden railing. His Mom and Dad were hugging one another, smiling, snuggling.... I thought maybe I would wait to say anything to her, I didn't want to interrupt them.

Emmett was smiling, too. He asked me what I was thinking about and why did I want to talk to Esme? I told him I had just wanted to tell her how much I enjoyed the fireworks, but it could wait, seeing as she and Dr. Cullen were "otherwise occupied" at the moment. I glanced over again towards them, remembering how many times I had seen my parents enjoying some rare quiet time together. It was nice to see them so in love, but it was sad, too. I thought of my Dad just then, wondering what he was doing right at that minute, all alone. I asked Emmett if he would excuse me for a minute, that I needed to make a phone call. He said, "Yep, come over in here, it'll be quieter inside."

He took my hand and led me back inside, through the glass doors again. Instead of heading to the stairs, he turned to the right, and led me down a hallway. He opened a door and reached in to turn on a light. The room was large, with the same wood flooring and moss green walls. There was a big, creamy colored rug on the floor next to one wall, which was covered by a huge flat screen TV and surrounded by racks and racks of DVD's.

"There's a phone over there next to the couch. Take your time, I'll wait outside so I can help you down the stairs when you're ready, OK?", he said. He brushed my cheek with his hand as he said this, and pushed the hood of my coat off of my head.

"Don't go, Emmett. I'll just be a minute....I just wanted to wish my Dad a Happy New Year's. I think he'll be awake." I didn't want him to go.

"Are you sure?", he asked. He looked at me with the question in his eyes, but the smile still slightly there on his lips.

"I'm sure, but I can use my cell...I don't want to make a long distance call on your phone." I dialed my phone and waited as it rang three times. I was suddenly worried that maybe my Dad was sleeping and might not appreciate a midnight call. He did have flights the next day, after all. He answered with a somewhat sleepy sounding, "Happy New Year, Carolyn."

I laughed and said, "Hi, Dad. I just wanted to say the same to you...I didn't wake you up?". Emmett touched my free hand and gently traced figures on my palm. It suddenly became a little hard to concentrate on my Dad's questions about the party. He asked how it was, and how Mike was. I told him everything was great, and that yes, Mike had driven me. I only talked to him for a few minutes, and once we said good night and I clicked my phone shut, I looked over at Emmett. He was looking down at my hand, still tracing little circles on my hand. "What are you thinking?", I asked him.

He looked deep in thought about something, but about what I had no idea. "I was thinking that Mike Newton drove you here, and I want to be the one to drive you home." He looked almost...embarrassed. And sweet. And he wouldn't look back up to my eyes. I took my hand away from his and took his face into my hands, gently lifting it to see his eyes. Where were these feelings coming from? I had always known he was gorgeous, but I had never imagined myself this close to him, alone in a room, and him being the one nervous. I looked into his eyes and from somewhere inside of me, another burst of courage came up and I kissed him again. This kiss was more than the first one. I continued to hold his face, and his hands went to my hair. He brushed my hair off of my face and twined his fingers through the curls. We kissed for a few minutes longer, and then I said, "OK".

He looked a little puzzled, and tilted his head to the side and said, "OK? OK what?".

"You can drive me home tonight, I mean. If the offer still stands."

"Ohhhhh! You nut! I was thinking maybe you were critiquing my kissing and I earned an "OK". I can do better, I'm sure....", and then he kissed me again, more forceful, more passion, more urgent.

This kiss left me breathless. This kiss made me lightheaded again. I fell back against the cushions of the couch and laughed. "Definitely better than OK!", I laughed.

"That's better....I was beginning to doubt my technique. Not that I have a lot of practice, but still, a guy has an ego, you know?". He puffed up his muscles and made a silly face and I erupted into giggles again.

"Can I ask you something, Emmett?". He was still making his muscles pop up on his arms and chest and making me laugh. But, he answered,"Sure."

"All those times when we ran, were in school together....you never even barely spoke to me. Why not?". I was curious about this sudden change in his treatment of me. I wanted to know what had changed for him. Not that I was complaining, but I wondered why just 3 months earlier he had barely seemed to know I was alive, let alone wanting to kiss me.

"You almost died, Care...that's what changed." He looked at me and touched my cheek again. "I had been wanting to ask you out, wanting to talk to you more...but I thought you just wouldn't be interested in me. You didn't date anyone. You only seemed interested in school and running, and I kind of thought I was just along for the runs as a teammate. I always wanted to start up a conversation about something other than running, but...I guess I was scared." He looked down and added, "scared of being turned down. I heard the stories of who had asked you out in the past and how you turned every one of them down. No dances, no parties unless you went with your sister and Newton. I guess I thought you just didn't see anyone you were interested in that way, you know? And then the accident happened and when I heard about it, I thought about how stupid I was. What if you died that day and I never even got up the nerve to tell you how much I liked you? How much I liked running with you? How beautiful I thought you were?

And when Carlisle told me that you were going to be OK, I felt so relieved. I told myself that day that once you were OK, I wasn't going to be stupid anymore. I was going to find a way to tell you exactly what I'd been thinking for so many months. But I didn't realize how bad the accident was. How badly you were hurt and then when I saw you at the funeral...I knew I had to wait. I couldn't think about me right then, about what I wanted. I saw it in your eyes that I was the last thing on your mind that day, and so I decided to just wait on you."

I was listening so intently. I couldn't believe what he was saying....he had wanted to talk to me and ask me out? All of that time I had assumed he went running with me because Coach made him go as sort of a "buddy system". But, he had liked it? And then I thought out loud, "You were at the funeral? You went? I didn't know you were there." I looked up at him and saw the honesty, the vulnerability in his face.

He continued touching my cheek, and sighed. "Everyone was there, Care...I know you don't remember everything probably about that day. But there were a lot of people there, but we didn't want to bother you. You were there, in the wheelchair, your ankles were in casts, you had bandages on you head. Your eyes were so red and puffy and...empty. You and your Dad just sat there, holding hands, not talking, not moving. I had never seen anyone look so lost before. All I wanted to do was to make it better for you. But there wasn't anything I could do."

"You're right, I don't really remember that day very well. I guess that's a good thing. Thank you for being there. You don't know what that means to me now, that you were there. I had no idea that you felt that way, Em. I really thought you didn't give me a second thought."

We both sat there, me holding one of his hands and him touching my cheek with the other. Just sitting there, being still, I had never felt so close to someone like this except for my sister. He broke the silence by saying that it was probably time to get me home, since the party was almost over. I looked over at clock and noticed it was almost 2 AM. We had been sitting in here for almost 2 hours!

We got up and walked out into the hallway again. He lifted me up onto his back, piggyback style, and went down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom, he sat me down and said he'd be right back, he was just going to tell his parents that he was driving me home.

Just then, I heard Mike. "Where have you been?", he screamed. I jumped and turned around, to see him glaring down at me.

"Sorry, Mike...I was with Emmett and called my Dad. We were talking upstairs and lost track of time."

"You were with Cullen this whole time?", he asked me again. I noticed then that Jessica and Lauren were standing right behind him. They were both kind of trying to not smile, it looked like.

"Yes, I was with Emmett", I corrected him. "And I'm sorry if you were worried, I honestly am. But I'm fine and Emmett is going to drive me home."

"Oh no he is not!", Mike boomed.

"Is there a problem, Newton?", asked Emmett as he suddenly was there, by my side. He looked from me to Mike and asked me more quietly, "you OK?". I said I was fine and that there was no problem, Mike had just been worried, I guessed.

"There's no need for you to drive her home, Cullen. I brought her here and I will drive her home." I suddenly did not like this talking about me as if I were not standing right there. I had my coat already, and I looked at Mike and said, "I will see you tomorrow, Mike. Stop being ridiculous and stop making a scene. Why not drive your two girlfriends home?", and I motioned to Jessica and Lauren still behind him. They both blushed and looked away.

I turned to Emmett and asked, "Ready?". He smiled and said yes, and I headed towards the front doors.

He touched my arm and said, "Let's head out this way, it's closer to the garage if we cut through the kitchen". He led me through the kitchen, where the catering staff were packing up boxes and crates and stacking them by the door. Alice was there, and she walked over and smiled at us.

"Hey! Are you headed home, Carolyn? I hope you had a good time. I'll call you, OK? We still have a few days before school starts back up and we can get together, OK?".

"Sure, that'll be fun, Alice. Thanks for everything, the party was amazing!".

We continued on through the door and were outside, walking underneath a covered walkway, lit with more sparkle lights. The walkway led to another building, which turned out to be the garage. Emmett led me to the far side of the garage, where his Jeep was parked. He had the top on, thankfully, and opened the door and lifted me in. He was quickly in on his side and turned on the heat. He backed out of the garage and drove me home, holding one of my hands the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8 A Surprise Storm

**8 A Surprise Storm**

It was snowing again. Emmett's Jeep had no problem with the roads, even though there were drifts forming in certain areas. Once we got closer to the city limits, the roads were a bit clearer, but the snow started coming down harder.

I started to give Emmett directions to my house, but he said he already knew the way. This kind of surprised me, because he had never been there before. I must have had a puzzled look on my face, so he said, "I delivered a few things from Esme after the accident....meals and flowers. You never saw me, though."

"Oh. Hmm, more surprises. I had no idea", I said, looking out the window to the falling snow.

We got to my street, and he pulled into the driveway. The porch lights weren't on, which was odd. They were on a timer to automatically turn them on at sunset and stay on all night. I looked next door to the Newton's house, and theirs weren't on, either. In fact, no lights were on anywhere.

"Power must be out. I'll help you inside and start a fire in the fireplace.", Emmett said as he got out on his side and walked around to mine. He helped me down form his Jeep and then piggybacked me to the front door. I had my keys out already, and we went in.

Out of habit, I switched on the light right by the door, but of course, nothing happened. It was pitch black inside. "There're candles and flashlights in the kitchen, and I'll show you where the stuff is for the fireplace.", I said.

We walked to the kitchen and I lit a few candles, enough that we could now see one another again. His skin looked so pretty in the candlelight...almost like he was glowing. I must have looked a bit longer than I had thought, because he looked down and let out a little laugh. "Sorry....", I said. Now I was embarrassed.

"That's OK. So, listen, it's pretty cold in here....where does your Dad keep the wood? I think I should get a fire going, there's no telling when your power will get back on."

I was kind of sad that Emmett seemed all business now. But, it was cold. I still had my coat on and I could see my breath inside the house. "It's right over here....there's some starter wood in the basket, and then right outside the porch doors is a stack of logs." I walked over towards the fireplace, carrying a candle, to show him. I had picked up a flashlight as well, and I handed it to him. "If you want to grab some logs, I'll start the fire in here."

Emmett smiled and said OK. He opened the porch doors and some snow blew inside. He grabbed 4 logs and came back inside, just as I was getting the first smaller piece of wood lit. In just a few minutes, we had a fire going and the extra logs were sitting inside a basket so that they could dry a bit for when I needed them.

Just as I was warming up a bit and taking off my jacket, my cell phone rang. I looked at it and saw Mike's name. So did Emmett. "Hello", I said.

Mike had just gotten home and wanted to know if I was OK and did I want to come over to his house since the power was out. "No, thanks, Mike. Emmett just helped me start a fire, and I have candles and flashlights. I'll be OK. " I felt kind of bad about how we had left one another at the party. We had never really had a fight before....but he didn't seem mad anymore.

"OK. So, umm, is Cullen staying over there? I mean, it's after 3 now. My parents are still up, they said most of the power lines are down from the wind. I guess they weren't expecting the storm to be as bad as this", Mike said.

"Oh, well, I don't know if Emmett is staying or not. Tell your parents I'm fine here...the fire is starting to warm the house up already. I guess I'll check in with you tomorrow, or, well, later today, I guess.", I told Mike. He said OK and to call him if I needed anything, he'd have his cell with him. I told him good night and hung up.

"So, Newton's worried about you now? Again?" Emmett asked, but with that half smile on his face.

"Yes....Mike is worried. He wanted to know if you were staying over and let me know that his parents know you're here, too. I guess that is his way of checking on me and letting me know that the whole Newton family will be watching to see when your Jeep leaves my house, I guess." I said, with my own smile.

"Ahhhhh, so they think I'm going to stay over and that would be a bad thing?" he asked, as he walked closer to me, brushing a few stray curls off of my face. "You know, your hair is so pretty, Care....I love how the curls turn into spirals when it gets wet. And when it's dry, it's more of a crazy mess of waves and corkscrews all over. I like that about you...". And then, he leaned in and kissed me again. He had my face in his hands, and kissed me gently, leaving my lips and putting small kisses on my cheeks, my forehead, my ears.

I smiled as his kisses tickled my ears. "Oh yes, they think you planned the whole snowstorm, you know. And now you're stranded here with me. A teenage boy and a teenager girl....alone in a house with no lights on. I don't know what they're worried about", I laughed.

Just then, his cell phone buzzed. I let out a small groan and said, "If that's Mike again.....".

But, it was Edward. He was calling to see where Emmett was. It turned out that Bella was staying over

at their house because of the storm, and Chief Swan had called wanting to know if everyone else had made it home safely. The storm was a lot bigger than expected, and he said roads would be closed for a day or so, with no idea when power would get turned back on. Emmett told him he was at my house, and Newton had gotten home, too. Then he smiled and said, "OK, hold on a minute, she's right here.", and handed me the phone. I looked at him, wondering why on Earth Edward would want to talk to me?

"Hello?", I said.

"Ahhh, Carolyn! I just wanted to make sure you felt safe and secure there at your house.", it wasn't Edward, it was Dr. Cullen. "If you would feel better, I'd be more than willing to allow Emmett to stay over with you, and then tomorrow, I'll send over Edward and Jasper with some snow mobiles and you're more than welcome to come ride out the storm here at our home. We have generators here and have full power...it may be a bit more comfortable for you."

"Oh! Dr. Cullen, thank you. That would be great, if Emmett could stay over, I mean. I wouldn't want him driving home in this. And, umm, that sounds great about tomorrow. Thank you again for everything." I said, still unbelieving how generous and nice this family was.

I hung up and smiled at Emmett. He laughed and said, "What is that devious smile for, Carolyn?"

"I was just thinking how funny it is that Mike is worried that you're here, and your Dad is glad you're here. And I'm.....really glad you're here." And I was really glad he was there. I knew I had options, it wasn't as if I would be here all alone if he weren't here now, I knew I could have said I wanted to go next door and Mike would have come over and gotten me. But, this was nice, this being alone with Emmett.

"Well, I'm glad I'm here, too. Want me to grab some blankets or something? I think this room will be warm enough, maybe we can just stay in here, on the couch?"

"Yeah, that's good. There are a bunch of blankets and quilts in that trunk right there, at the end of the couch." We had a huge wooden trunk that had been my Mom's hope chest that was now used as a an end table/storage place. It was made of cedar, and always made the blankets smell so good when you first took them out. Emmett opened it up and reached inside, grabbing a big, quilted, soft blanket.

While he did that, I sat down and took off my boots. Our couch was a big "L" shaped sectional. Emmet took off his shoes and positioned himself in the "L", and I scooted over next to him. He wrapped us both up in the blanket, and I realized how tired I was, now that I was finally still. He had my head on his chest, and was twirling pieces of hair with his fingers. It felt so nice, being there with him. "Thank you, Emmett", I said, quietly.

"Thank you? What are you thanking me for? I should be the one saying thank you to you. This is the best New Year's I've ever had. I got to kiss a beautiful girl and now I get to sit here, snuggled with her in front of a fire, a snowstorm outside....."

I smiled and said, "I was thanking you for being here, with me, like this.... this is more than I ever thought this night would be like. I was nervous to go to the party, and now I can't imagine what it would been like if I hadn't gone." I was still smiling as I snuggled deeper into him, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 New Years Day

**9 New Years Day**

I awoke around 6AM. I knew what time it was because I could just barely see the clock on the wall above the fireplace. I was laying flat on the couch, and I realized immediately that Emmett was gone. I sat up quickly, panicked. Where was he?

Then, I heard a noise outside on the patio, and then the door opened. There was Emmett, carrying more wood inside, and covered in a layer of snow. He had snow in his hair and covering his shoulders. And he was barefoot,

"Hey! I tried to not wake you up....was I too loud? I wanted to grab some more wood so we'd have it, the wood in the fire is almost done." He walked in and sat down the snowy wood into the now empty basket. He must have gotten up during the night to refresh the wood, because there had been 3 big logs there when I had fallen asleep.

I just smiled and took him in....he was still here and it was not all a dream. He put the wood down and shook off. I laughed and said, "You're a mess! And why are you barefooted? Aren't your feet freezing?"

"Hmm, they are a little cold. I'd better warm them up a bit!", and then he jumped onto the couch to where I was and was instantly underneath the quilt, next to me. He pressed his toes to my feet and I screamed. "Oh my gosh!", I yelled. His feet were freezing cold!

And then, he was kissing me again. All thoughts of cold and snow and freezing toes were gone. He was above me now, holding his weight off of me with one arm while the other one touched my face first, then my neck, then my arm. I reached my arms up and touched his hair, still wet from the snow. I pulled him closer to me, wanting to feel his body pressed to mine.

His hands were on my body then, touching my neck again and then moving down over my sweater. He brushed over my breasts and I let out a sigh and shivered as he moved his hand to the bottom of my sweater slowly put his fingers underneath it. His hand was very warm now, and he gently, slowly , moved his face away from mine and moved down to pull my sweater up and then, suddenly, he was kissing my stomach. His lips felt like fire on my stomach and I had both of my hands in his hair, rubbing his head and shivering now and then as a drop of melted snow would fall onto my stomach.

He saw one droplet hit my skin, and then he slowly kissed the spot, sucking in on my skin and making it warm again. He raised back up to my face, and said, "Am I too cold? Should I go dry off or is this OK?", he asked in a whisper.

There was no way I was letting him get up from this couch. I answered him by grabbing his head and pulling him to me and kissing him again, covering not only his mouth, but his whole face with small kisses. He moaned and held my face in his hands again. "Carolyn...you feel amazing."

And then he lifted the bottom of my sweater up and pulled it over my head, and then did the same with his. I let my hands feel everywhere on his chest, his bare arms, as we continued to kiss. His hands were on my stomach, my sides, feeling my breasts through the thin material of my bra. He leaned down and kissed my neck again, moving down to my chest. I gasped when he kissed my right breast over the silky material of my bra. His mouth felt like is was on fire on my skin, or was I the one on fire? It was hard to tell. I felt my nipple harden underneath his lips, and I moved closer into him, arching my back to put more of myself into him.

He pulled away and looked at me. He was dry by then, and he was simply amazing looking without his sweater on. His chest was hardened with muscles and his arms were so strong, I could feel his muscles moving underneath his skin as he stroked my face and neck. The sun was starting to come up a little bit more, and I could see him better. He reached down and unfastened the clasp on my bra on the front and let the material fall back to the sides, exposing me to him. He touched my breasts, still looking into my eyes, and said, "Care....you don't know how wonderful you're making me feel right now. I want to make you feel as good as you're making me feel, Care. Is that OK?", he said as he continued to rub and knead my breasts. I gasped again as he rolled my nipples between his fingers and then he pulled me up onto his lap. He was sitting and I was straddled on top of him. His hands were everywhere on me and his tongue followed. I had never done anything like this before, and the feelings he was bringing to my body were overwhelming.

He unbuttoned my pants and pushed the zipper down, just enough that my panties were showing in open V of the top of my pants. I was glad that I had worn a pretty pair, black lacy ones. He looked down and liked what he saw, as he gasped in and rubbed the edge with the thumb of his right hand. I could feel myself getting wet, could feel the blood throbbing between my legs as my pulse quickened. He lifted me all the way up to stand in front of him, as he sat. He slowly shimmied my pants down and I held onto his shoulders as I stepped out of them. He ran his hands up and down my body, taking turns either kissing or licking my skin. His tongue felt like it was electrified on me, I felt tiny shocks as he would touch a new area of skin with it.

He pulled back a little and I felt his hands tracing a line on my stomach, very low. I immediately pulled back and put my hands down, covering my stomach, looking down. I knew immediately what he was looking at, and I didn't want him to see me anymore. He was tracing the lines of my scars from my surgery and from the stitches. They had faded to light pink lines, but they covered my abdomen, from one side to the other.

"I'm sorry....I just....", I started to say. But I couldn't think of what to say. I wanted him to think that I was beautiful still, not covered in ugly scars.

He pulled me back down onto his lap and kissed me again. His tongue traced my lips and when I opened my lips slightly, our tongues found one another and slowly felt each other. He sighed and pressed me harder onto his lap, and I could feel him, hard underneath me, and pushed myself tighter to him.

"Carolyn", he said, "you don't have anything to apologize for, ever. You're beautiful, those scars are part of you, part of what I think makes you beautiful, " he said as he continued to kiss my neck and hold me by my hips, grinding himself into me. "I want to see you, I want to see all of you, Carolyn...I want to see how beautiful you are...."

"Emmett, I will show you...but you won't think I'm beautiful. The scars are ugly, they're......", but he stopped me from talking by kissing me again. He had my face in his hands again and he pulled my face back an inch or so from his, and said, "Those scars are a part of you, and I love every part of you, Carolyn, every part..."

I looked into his eyes and knew. I knew that I loved him, too. I looked him in the eyes and stood up again, in front of him. I reached down and slid my panties down my hips, and then all the way down to my ankles, where they fell. Emmett looked at me and leaned forward and kissed my stomach, rubbing his hands onto my hips and thighs. He used his tongue and traced the one long scar, from one side of my stomach to the other. He continued on and kissed my hips, turning me slightly and reaching one hand up to my breasts again, while the other hand cupped my ass. His mouth sucking and nibbling on my thigh, very close to where I was now almost dripping wet. I put my hands in his hair, holding his head to me. I had never felt this before, never imagined this is how it would feel to have someone kiss me like this.

He turned me around and sat me onto the couch, and he was on his knees, in front of me. We were even then, face to face. He kissed me again and his right hand went to my right thigh, and then slowly inched its way towards my center. When he touched me, his hands were at first very gentle, exploring my body. His thumb rubbed me and I could feel more tingling and wanted more pressure. I pushed myself into his hand and moaned softly into his ear. I kissed his neck and ear and cheek, and found myself sucking on his earlobe, gently nibbling on it now and then. He leaned into me, pushing me back onto the couch, kissing my neck and down in a straight line down the center of my stomach. He used his hands to spread my legs a bit more and then lowered down and kissed the inside of my thighs, moving back and forth from one to the other. I thought I would faint...his mouth was so hot and I knew when his tongue touched me I was going to come right away.

He placed one finger inside of me, and my body automatically contracted around him. He gasped and said, "Oh Care...I want you. I want to feel myself inside of you.....". He leaned down a little farther, and the next thing I felt was his hot,moist mouth on me, licking, sucking, and lapping me up. I looked down and could see his face, between my legs eagerly and gently tasting me. He still had his finger inside of me, and he gently started pumping it in and out of me, while sucking on my clit with the same rhythm. I felt a huge wave of electricity roll through my body and then I was exploding into his mouth. I felt myself clench down around his fingers, I thought there was more than just one inside of me now, and I grabbed his head and held it to me, grinding my body into his mouth until I fell back against the pillows, gasping for breath and feeling completely spent.

Emmett climbed back up onto the coach next to me, curling one arm underneath my head. With his other hand, he traced my lips with his fingers. I could smell myself on his fingers and was suddenly aroused again. I opened my lips and let his fingers inside of my mouth. I licked and sucked each finger, tasting myself on him. He raised up and kissed me then again, out tongues tracing figures onto the other's.

We layed there like that for a while, rotating between kissing one another and just lying there, listening to each other breathing.


	10. Chapter 10 Firsts

**10 Firsts**

I reached over and rubbed my hands over Emmett's chest, feeling his skin and muscles as he breathed in and out. I slowly headed farther down, and was surprised to feel his hardness still there. I had thought maybe he had relaxed while we had layed there together, but I was wrong, he was more than ready.

I felt him through his pants, caressing him and listening to his breathing coming faster. I got up onto one arm and looked at him, lying there with his eyes closed, head back, and mouth slightly open. I rolled onto him and kissed him. He held onto my by butt, and slowly started to move me into him in a circular motion. I could feel him grow even harder as I spread my legs farther and straddled him. "You said you wanted to feel yourself inside of me, Emmett. I want that, too. I want to feel you inside of me, all the way", I whispered to him as he continued to grind himself into me.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, and finally said, "We don't have to, Carolyn, I want to, but I also don't want to rush this any farther than we already have. This wasn't what I was planning or anything for our first night together, it just felt so right...being here with you. I liked being with you while you slept, watching your face as you dreamed, listening to you breathing on my chest. I meant it when I said it earlier, I do love you."

His face and voice were so full of raw emotion. I took his face in my hands and said the words I had already thought in my mind. "I love you, Emmett. I love you. This wasn't something I planned out, either. I almost didn't even go to your party. I almost missed the best night and day of my life...I don't feel like we're rushing things. I feel like if I do not make love with you right now, I might just explode here in front of you." I smiled at that last part, and he did, too.

"Well, I don't want to make you explode or anything...at least not without me being right there to enjoy it, you know...." ,he said, as he smiled. "I just wanted to make sure, I don't want to mess this up. I want our first time to be something we remember forever."

"It will be........but first, you have to take these off......", I said as I was trying to undo his pants while still laying on top of him. I laughed as he quickly reached down and within a few seconds, his pants were unfastened and he was wriggling out of them. I pulled myself up and let him get his legs out of his pants, which he then kicked over to the side. Now all that was between us was his boxer briefs, but the tip of his penis was already sticking out under the top of the boxers. I suddenly felt a little nervous, seeing him and seeing his size. I decided to lay down and kiss him again, and just try to relax and enjoy these feelings.

We kissed for a few more minutes, with Emmett alternating between rubbing my ass to letting his fingers roam up and down my back and sides. He rolled me over onto my back and he was above me, I let my hands find their way down his back and pushed his boxers down to his thighs. I felt his ass and suddenly found myself pulling him down towards me. I opened my legs a bit more to make more room and I could feel the tip of him rubbing against me. He moaned and bent his head down so that he was kissing and nuzzling my neck. He made the most erotic noises into my ear, almost growling and saying my name over and over again.

He gently, slowly entered me. I was so wet he slid in easily, with me gasping at his size as he continued to go deeper. He went all of the way into me, holding perfectly still as he held himself up by his arms and looked into my eyes. "Carolyn... I'm not going to last long....", he said, his voice straining. I felt my muscles tighten around him, and he moaned louder and I could feel him fighting to hold control of himself. I let my fingers grasp his back and pulled him down onto me, into me. He started to slowly pull himself out and I let out a small gasp, afraid that he was pulling all of the way out already. I wasn't ready for this to be over....

He watched my face as he started to thrust slowly in and out of me, and I gasped each time he was inside of me all of the way. I used my muscles to squeeze him as he came into me, and loosened as he pulled out. He began to go a bit faster, and began breathing faster. He pushed into me harder and I felt his body start to shake, and then his head was on my neck, and he was pulsing and exploding hot liquid into me. As he came, he continued to grind into me, and then I was coming again, feeling that electrical wave run over my body as I clenched and grabbed him closer to me.

We laid there like that, with him still inside of me as we both caught our breath again. He kissed my neck and face and smiled as he found my lips once again. We kissed gently and were both still smiling.

He rolled off of me and fell onto the floor. We both laughed and I asked if he was OK. "OK? Umm, more than OK. A simple fall off of the couch will not ruin this day at all!", he joked. "But, Care, I'm sorry.....I meant to...but I just couldn't, you felt so good when you squeezed me like that...". He looked truly sorry and upset, but for what I had no idea.

"Em, what are you talking about?", I asked him. I wanted him to be as happy as I was at that moment and it worried me that he looked so upset. He now had his hands over his face, covering his eyes as he stayed down on the floor.

"Care, I didn't bring a condom with me. I was going to pull out before I...but then you felt so good and I just didn't. I'm sorry."

I reached down and moved his hands away from his face, suddenly realizing what he was talking about. "It's OK, Emmett. Really, OK? I mean it", as I looked at him.

"You're on birth control?", he asked, almost whispering.

"It's taken care of, OK? I promise you, it's OK", and I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Never had I thought saying those words would be more truthful. "It's taken care of" seemed the easiest way to say it at the moment. Maybe one day I would tell him more, but for now I wanted the moment to last. "Want to go take a shower?", I asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Really good, in fact. If you'll join me, that is?", he said as he got up and reached down to help me up off of the couch. I couldn't help looking at him again, at his body. He caught me looking and I blushed, looking down, but then that wasn't good either, because he was standing in front of me, naked. Looking down only made me see more.

I laughed and so did he. I led him to the stairs and told him the shower upstairs was bigger. He grabbed his pants and then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me up the stairs with my ass in the air. He laughed and smacked my butt on the way up, and then put me back down once we reached the top. I led him to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom. I reached in to turn on the light and then remembered, no power. I remembered we had some candles under the sink, so I reached down and got 2 out and lit them and sat them on the counter. Emmett had walked over and turned on the water and stepped inside already. He had the water turned on really warm and some steam was already coming out. It was really chilly up here, away from the fireplace.

I stepped into the steamy shower and his hands immediately circled my waist, pulling me closer to him and the water. We stood in the water for a few minutes, just letting it warm us back up. He reached for the shampoo and worked my hair into a rich lather, rubbing my head with his strong fingers. It felt wonderful and I let my head fall back as he worked the shampoo into the ends of my hair as well. He stepped back and let the water rinse my hair off. I picked up the soap and rubbed it between my hands to get a good lather, and then rubbed it all over his chest and arms and neck. He did the same for me, and washed his hair as well.

When we were done washing, he stepped out and grabbed two towels off of the shelf. He started drying off as I did a quick re-rinse of my hair, making sure all of the shampoo was out, and then I put a small amount of conditioner in. My hair was not the type to do well without conditioner, and only ended up in a huge tangle if I didn't use it. "If you want, go on downstairs and grab whatever you want for breakfast, Em", I said as I hurriedly tried to work the conditioner through to the ends. I just have to rinse this out and I'll get dressed and meet you down there."

He opened the door and smiled and said, "OK, want me to fix something for you?"

"Well, since there's still no power...do you know how to make coffee with a French press?", I asked.

"Hmm, that I don't know how to do...sorry. Does it take long? Can I do anything to get it started for you?", he said.

"Well, you can boil some water. The stove is gas, so that'll still work. And then when I get down there, it'll just take a few minutes to make the coffee, OK? Do you like coffee? We have tea and hot chocolate, too.... or fruit, or I can make oatmeal...", I said, all the while rinsing my hair. He just smiled and watched me, reaching out to touch my hair and twirl a curl that was already starting to spring up.

"I'm good...I'll find something. I'm resourceful", he joked. "I'll see you in a few minutes."


	11. Chapter 11 A Couple

**11 A Couple**

I rinsed once more and turned off the water. I dried off as quickly as I could and looked at myself in the mirror, lit only by the candlelight. I had the door open and the sun was just rising far enough to start to shine through the upstairs windows. I looked at my scars and smiled, remembering how it felt for Emmett's lips to be on me. He really didn't mind all of the scars. He really had just made love to me on my couch in my family room. He was downstairs right now in my kitchen. Emmett Cullen. I thought I must be dreaming or something, right?

I walked over to my room and chose some fresh clothes. I got a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t shirt and a thick cable knit sweater. I got some thick socks and hiking boots on, too. It was really cold in my room, and I kept rubbing my hair with my towel to try to dry it. I walked back to the bathroom and hung up our two towels and grabbed another one to keep working on my hair. I also brushed it all out, relieved there were not a ton of knots to work through...I wanted to hurry down and make sure Emmett was really still there, even though I could hear him moving things around down there.

I got to the stairs and did what I was so accustomed to...I sat down and started going down the stairs one at a time on my butt. Emmett heard me and walked over to the doorway that led from the kitchen and stopped and then started to laugh. I stopped mid-step and looked over at him. I realized how funny I must look, scooting down the steps like this, and laughed with him. "Umm, want some help?", he asked.

"Naw, I'm used to this. How else do you think I keep my butt in such great shape?", I joked with him.

"Hmmm, so that's how you do it?", he said as he walked up the 5 stairs that separated us and leaned down, kissing me again. He reached down and pulled me up and then turned around and lifted me behind him and walked down the last few steps. We walked into the kitchen and I saw the water was already boiling on the stove.

I got out the coffee and the French press from under the counter. My Dad was a coffee addict as well, and the last time we had lost power, my Mom had surprised him with the French press and taught us how to use it to make fresh coffee. I quickly got out all of the stuff, and Emmett watched me as I made the coffee and pressed the top down, squeezing the coffee through the hot water. I poured myself a cup and asked if he wanted some, too. He said sure, he would try it. "I've never even tried coffee before, know that?" , he said as he kind of laughed. "I guess this is a day for a lot of firsts. Good thing it is the first!"

I took a sip of coffee and breathed in the smell. I was thinking about what he had just said. "Emmett, that was your first time? With me? " I asked him, watching his face. I don't know why, but it surprised me. I guess I thought someone as gorgeous as him would have had girls offering themselves up to him.

He smiled at me and took another sip of his coffee. He looked down and said, "Yes, that was my first time. Hopefully not the last, though...", he said with another smile erupting over his face.

"Well, we might have some time before your brothers show up, if we hurry.....", I joked. He laughed and brushed my hair out of my face and called me crazy.

"Hey, speaking of them...I'll give them a call and see what the plan is. There's a ton of snow out there, and the sky looks like it's going to snow some more later today. And, if we're going anywhere, you need to get your hair dry. Maybe we can warm the towels by the fireplace and use that heat to get it dry? Would that work?", he asked.

"Ahhhh, my hair....yes, that would probably work, just don't expect it to be exceptionally styled or anything today, OK?", I said. "I won't be entering any beauty contests, that's for sure."

"You'd win them all....", he said as he leaned over and kissed me again. I shivered slightly and he got up and said he'd be right back and ran out of the room. He was back in a minute and said he had a towel laying on top of the hearth to warm up. He led me back to the family room and we sat down by the fireplace again. He sat behind me, rubbing my arms to help warm me.

He took out his cell phone and pushed a button. I could hear it ring a few times, and then he was talking to Edward. They spoke for a few minutes and he closed the phone and said they'd be over in about an hour or so. I asked him exactly how we were all going to fit on a snowmobile?

"Not one snowmobile...two. Edward and Jasper are going to drive over on two of them, and then they'll ride back on one, and I'll drive us on the other back to my house. Edward said they had breakfast already, but Esme had some waffles left over for us when we get there."

"Oh, OK. Sounds like fun. I've never ridden on a snowmobile before.", I said. Emmett reached up and grabbed the towel off of the hearth and rubbed my head with it. It felt wonderful, it was so warm and soft.

I closed my eyes and let him continue to rub my hair dry. He laughed and asked if he was doing this right. I laughed and said, "Oh yes, you're doing this just great.", and sighed and leaned against him again.

I felt my hair and was surprised that it was already dry. I had a hairbrush and some hairbands in the kitchen, so I told Emmett I'd go finish getting ready. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my stuff and quickly braided my hair. I got out a thicker snow jacket and hat and gloves. I asked Emmett if he needed anything else, and he said he had some extra clothes in the Jeep that he kept in case of emergencies, so he went out to get them. He came back in and had an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or scream.

"Newton", he stated. Ahhhh, Mike was outside, was what that meant, I guessed.

"Is he still out there? Did you hit him or something?", I asked, standing up.

"No, no! Nothing like that! He just saw me getting my jacket out of the Jeep and yelled out a "Hi" and started walking over. He'll be here in a minute."

Just then , the door opened and Mike yelled out, "Hey Care?".

"Hi Mike! We're in here, by the fireplace!", I answered him. "Emmett's brothers are coming over and we're headed over to his house for the day. They have a generator...", I said, as I looked over his shoulder and saw the remains of our night on the floor, the couch...

I would be really embarrassed if Mike looked over there and saw my bra and panties along side Emmett's boxers on the floor. I tried to think of something else to say, but my mind went blank. Emmett quickly walked over sat down on the couch, brushing the evidence underneath the quilt that was also on the floor. I gave him a quick smile as a thank you.

"Oh, cool. Yeah, a generator is nice to have with this weather. Umm, I don't know if you're going to get far, though....the roads haven't been plowed yet. My Dad heard from Chief Swan and he said there are a lot of power lines down, they're working on them now, though. If the next storm isn't too bad we might have power back by tomorrow," Mike said. He was just full of information today.

"I'm not taking the Jeep," Emmett said. "Edward and Jasper are headed over on snow mobiles, so they'll cut a path and then Carolyn can ride with me back over to the house."

"Oh" was all that Mike said. He looked at me and let out a deep breath. "Look, Care...about last night...I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight with you."

"Mike..it's OK. I'm sorry, too. No hard feelings?", I got up and walked over towards him, giving him a hug. "Emmett has been really good to me, Mike. If you guys would give each other a chance, you'd probably be friends."

Both of them looked at one another, sort of a quick up and down and then they both gave out, "Yeahs". Not convinced. I laughed, I laughed so hard I had tears running down my face. They were both standing there, staring at me. Emmett with his feet guarding mine and his underwear and Mike just looking bewildered. They both finally smiled and Emmett stood up and held out his hand and said, "Hey, we both like this crazy girl. I'll try if you try, OK?"

And Mike shook his hand and said OK. I was so happy, my best friend in the world and the boy who I was madly in love with had decided to try to be friends. Things would be much easier this way.

We heard the snow mobiles then. It sounded like Mike's Dad's truck had just driven up to my front door. Emmett walked over and opened the door and there were Edward and Jasper dressed in full snow gear, goggles and all, climbing off of two huge snow mobiles. They took off the goggles and shook their heads, snow spraying off of them. "Hey!", Emmett yelled at them as they had just covered him in fresh snow.

"Hi, Carolyn. How are you doing?", Edward said to me as he walked inside. He gave a quick glance to Mike and said, "Newton". What was it with these guys and their one word greetings?

I smiled and said hi to Edward and realized as Jasper was walking in that I had never actually been introduced to him. I hadn't met him at the party last night, Rosalie either, for that matter. "Hi, I'm Carolyn", I said to Jasper.

"Hello. Alice told me all about you last night, Carolyn. Nice to meet you", he said with a huge smile.

"Well, we're going to head back to the house. Bella's waiting for me, and Alice is anxious for Carolyn to get there." Edward said, smiling at me. He really was handsome with that crooked smile of his. He smiled like he had a secret joke or something.

"OK, you guys go on ahead. I'll help Carolyn lock up and we'll be right behind you," Emmett said to Edward. And then to me, he asked, "Ready? Do you have a bag packed in case it starts snowing again and we can't get back over here tonight?"

"Umm, no, but I will. Want to put out the fire and I'll go clean up the kitchen?"

He smiled and walked over to kiss me quickly and said sure.

Edward and Jasper and Mike all stood there, mouths slightly open, looking at us. "Umm, did you two get married and live together for 20 years or so since last night?", Edward asked, laughing. "I'll just make a huge leap here and assume you and Em are a couple now?", he asked me.

"Um, well..." I started...what did I say to that? Were we officially a couple? I hoped so, but...

"Yes, Carolyn and I are together. No drama, no jokes, it just took a few fireworks and now we're together, OK? Now stop emabarrassing her and get the hell out of here", he said, joking and smiling. "You both have your own women waiting on you." And then he smacked them both on the shoulders and they left, laughing.

"Well, I'd better get going, too", Mike said. "So, call me later so I know if you want me to start the fire or anything, OK, Care?" I said OK and gave him a hug. Then, I remembered something...

"So, umm, Mike? Jessica? You and her? Really?" I asked.

He suddenly turned a deep red. Mike Newton was blushing? I laughed and said, "OK, that's my answer, I guess!"

Emmett kind of laughed and said I needed to let poor Mike go before he spontaneously combusted. Mike laughed and said, "Umm yeah. Me and Jessica. We kinda hooked up. I'm seeing her later today."

Mike left and I cleaned up the kitchen while Emmett moved the logs around so that the fire would die out. He carried me up to my room and I threw some clothes together and got out a school duffel bag. I put it all inside, and got my toothbrush and brush from the bathroom. When I came back in, he was sitting on Cat's bed.

"You haven't changed anything in here since it happened. It sort of still feels like she's here, doesn't it?" he asked me.

"No, I haven't changed anything. I just....can't. Not yet, anyways. I want it to feel like she's still here, I guess." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to him. I brushed my fingers on the quilt and looked around the room. Maybe it was time to make some changes. Maybe soon I would be able to. But right now all I wanted to do was go for a snow mobile ride with Emmett. "Let's go, OK? Give me another first." I said, smiling and leaning into him.

"Hmm, OK. Twist my arm!", he joked. He grabbed my bag and me and ran downstiars. I put on my snowbibs over my jeans and got my snow jacket on. I grabbed a knit hat and scarf and gloves, and looked over to see him staring at me.

"What?" , I asked. It was freezing outside, there was no way I was riding a snowmobile without being bundled up.

"Man, you look hot. If it weren't for the 20 layers you just meticulously put on yourself right now, I'd throw you back down onto that couch again", he said in a very serious voice.

I looked at him, dumbstruck. He thought I looked good in this? Nobody looks good in waterproof bibs. He really was nuts.

All of a sudden he burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! Oh my gosh, your face is priceless, Care!", as he continued to laugh.

"Ha ha ha!", I said. "You just see who's cold when we get to your house!!!!" I said.

"Come on, Michelin Man...let's go!", he said as he hugged me close to him and we walked outside.

He put my bag into a side storage compartment and handed me some goggles. I put them on while he put on his coat and goggles. He asked me if I had ever ridden on a motorcycle before...which of course I hadn't. So he sat me on the back of the seat and then climbed on and showed me where to hold onto him. This was nice...I thought. I get to hold onto him and snuggle up against his back...

And then he turned it on. And the whole snow mobile was rumbling underneath us. And then he yelled, "Hang on!", and we took off like a rocket. The panic that spread through me was unlike anything I had ever felt. I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my body to Emmett's. He drove for about 10 minutes at what felt like 100 mph and then he slowed down a bit and I could see that he was now headed straight into the woods.

He was driving us into the woods on purpose? He yelled that he had to go slower here to see the path. What path? All I could see was trees.

I was able to keep my eyes open now, at least. But I kept having to close them because it looked like we were about to slam into any number of trees at any moment. I had assumed we were going to drive on the roads, not take a shortcut through the trees.

Within a few more minutes, Emmett yelled we were almost there. Thank God, was all that I could think in response.

And then, all of a sudden the snow mobile jumped to the left and stopped. A spray of snow showering up into the air, and I went along with it. My body was flung to the right and I was flying up into the sky and then down. I was bracing myself for a hard impact, but when I finally hit the ground, it was more of a "cooshhhhh" sound. And it was dark, pitch black.

I heard muffled screams and yelling. Just then, two hands grabbed me around the face and it was very bright. I opened my eyes and looked directly into Emmett's eyes, sheer panic all over his face. "Are we there yet?", was all I could say.


	12. Chapter 12 Another Kiss

**12 Another Kiss**

I heard muffled screams and yelling. Just then, two hands grabbed me around the face and it was very bright. I opened my eyes and looked directly into Emmett's eyes, sheer panic all over his face. "Are we there yet?", was all I could say.

"Oh my God! Carolyn! Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry! I thought you were holding on tighter and you would have fun stopping like that and then all of a sudden you were flying through the air and you went right into a huge snowbank and you were completely covered and still and I thought you were dead!". He leaned in and kissed me passionately and then he looked at me again and said, "Hold on tighter next time, OK?".

"Next time? You are out of your freaking mind if you think you're ever getting me on that death machine again, Emmett Cullen! I had my eyes shut almost the whole way! Oh, and the trees? Not fun! Not fun, Emmett!", I screamed at him.

And then, I noticed his was not the only face that I could see above me. Dr. Cullen, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Mrs. Cullen were circled above me, looking down at my face. I looked at each of them and said a meek, "hi".

"OK, let's get her up slowly, Emmett. I want to be sure she's not hurt." Dr. Cullen said as he backed everyone else away and started brushing the snow off of me. They helped lift me up and Emmett stood me on the snow next to him, holding my shoulders and still looking very concerned.

"I think I'm fine, really", I said to both of them. "Nothing hurts....I feel fine." And surprisingly I did feel fine. A flight mid air and a fall into a snow drift and no injuries. Amazing.

Dr. Cullen seemed satisfied that I was unharmed, and then he turned to Emmett. "What were you thinking?", he boomed. "Not only could you have hurt her, your brothers were standing not five feet away from you and you could have hurt them as well as yourself! And all of this in front of your Mother? Are you insane?" Then he grabbed Emmett into a huge bear hug and embraced him tightly. "You have got to be more careful, Emmett. We love you, son." This last part was much quieter, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Can we all go inside and warm up now? Come on everyone, I'm sure Emmett and Carolyn are fine and if I know Emmett, he's hungry", Mrs. Cullen said, smiling at me. "Edward, maybe you and Jasper can park the snow mobiles so they don't get snowed on?"

We walked over to the house and Emmett picked me up to go up the stairs. He leaned in and whispered again how sorry he was and how he never meant to scare me or hurt me. He actually thought I was enjoying the whole ride, that since I was squeezing him so tightly that had meant I was liking it. "Emmett, I'm fine, I'm not hurt at all. I'm sorry I screamed at you out there." I reached up and kissed him and he kissed me back. A passionate kiss with so much intensity.... and then we heard a "Hmmm Hmmmm" behind us.

The Cullen family were all standing behind us, Emmett blocking the stairs holding me while we kissed. We laughed and he walked on inside, still holding me.

**The End**

**There will be a Part 2 to this story! I am working on it and it will be up soon, thank you so much for your kind reviews and interest. I'm glad there are other people out there who love Twilight as much as I do:)**


End file.
